Recuerdame
by Criying Is Beautiful
Summary: ¿Qué estarías dispuesta a hacer para que la persona que amas te recuerde?
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGO**

**GRADUACIÓN.**

Todo empezó el día de mi graduación en la Universidad Anglia Ruskin, en Cambridge, Inglaterra. Era un día de celebración, de festividad, era el día de estar contentos, de tener una enorme sonrisa en nuestros rostros.

El salón de actos de la Universidad estaba repleto de gente, desde niños hasta adultos y ancianos que habían venido a felicitar a sus nietos e hijos, cuando me abrí paso entre ellos buscando a mi mejor amigo.

-Perdón - dije, mientras me abría camino con los brazos entre los miles de vestidos de colores alegres de las señoras y los elegantes esmóquines de los señores. - Paso… Gracias - jadeé. Entonces fijé mi vista en Yuffie Kisaragi, una amiga que había llegado en el último año de curso por sus cambios de vivienda. -¡Yuffie! - la llamé, acercándome a ella.

-Hola - dijo, esbozando una sonrisa, aunque luego puso cara de asombro - Eh, ¿has metido algún dedo mojado en un enchufe? Tienes el pelo alborotado. - dijo, mientras me lo peinaba un poco.

-Ya, es que - tomé un poco de aire antes de continuar, puesto que mi voz sonaba ahogada - Me he tenido que meter entre el barullo de la gente. Estaba buscando a…

-¿Cloud? - adivinó, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro travieso.

-Si - asentí con una sonrisa también, aunque mi rostro era de rasgos suavizados, grandes ojos verde esmeralda, labios rojizos y un largo pelo castaño.

-Está en la terraza - contestó, mientras me guiñaba un ojo y se daba la vuelta para hablar con los otros invitados. Me dirigí a la terraza. Allí estaba Cloud, de espaldas a la puerta mientras contemplaba el cielo estrellado.

-¿El día de tu graduación y lo estás celebrando solo? - pregunté con picardía mientras me situaba a su lado.

El asintió levemente con la cabeza, cansado, pero sonriente.

-Deberías relacionarte mas. Hacer… amigos. - le reñí con voz suave.

-Ya te tengo a ti, no hace falta que tenga más amigos falsos, ¿verdad? - preguntó mientras alzaba una ceja.

-Supongo. - dije, escrutando sus ojos de un brillante color azul. - Un segundo, me estás llamando… ¿falsa? - inquirí, alzando yo también una ceja.

-No. - dijo con simpleza.

-Cloud, sabes que siempre seremos amigos.

-Los mejores.

-Claro. - coincidí, con una sonrisa.

Esa fue la ultima vez que vi a Cloud Strife. Al menos, al que era.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1.**

**-¿H**oy no piensas dejar de trabajar, Aerith? -me pregunto Emma, la florista. Era un poco extraño que fuera ella la que me preguntara eso, puesto que yo era su jefa y ella mi empleada, aunque se estaba convirtiendo en mi mejor amiga.

-Hoy es Navidad. - dije, mientras continuaba haciendo centros de flores con motivos navideños, a la vez que una sonrisa surcaba mi rostro. - Y en Navidad… hay que trabajar mas. Mucha gente compra flores para sus parejas… - de repente me quedé en blanco.

Hacía mucho tiempo que ansiaba tener una pareja. Alguien que me acompañara sentimentalmente. Pero desgraciadamente, estaba muy difícil ese tema. La única persona que yo quería como compañero sentimental se pasaba horas y horas trabajando y casi no tenía ni 5 míseros minutos para atender a alguien por teléfono.

Así que solo me quedaba esperar a que pasara un ángel que me dijera que estaba embarazada de Cloud Strife y que se cumplieran mis sueños.

-En eso tienes razón - coincidió Emma - Yo aun no se que regalarle a mi novio…

-Se te ha ido un poco la olla, ¿no? -dije, sonriente.

-Creo que todo el conjunto de cocina. -se carcajeó.

Llegó la noche, y en mi casita empezaba a hacer frío. Mucho frío. Ni siquiera el crepitante fuego de la chimenea calentaba unos grados. Ni las ventanas, cerradas a presión, sofocaban el ruido de la ventisca.

Bostecé. En la televisión solo habían villancicos, anuncios de dulces navideños (mi tentación…), programas de corazón, y películas. En fin, nada que me resultase realmente interesante.

¿Por qué tenía que ser yo de esas personas que tenían que pasar sola la navidad? Resultaba aburrido, y el sueño cada vez me abrazaba mas fuerte. Pero quedarse dormida durante un par de horas no era la solución, a, exactamente, 4 años de soltería, justo desde que había salido de la Universidad. Bueno, nunca había tenido un novio decente.

En ese momento, puse las noticias. No había nada interesante, hasta que de repente, apareció la fotografía de Cloud, bajo el rotulo "DESAPARECIDO".

Fue como si, de la nada, un cubo lleno de agua fría cayera sobre mi, congelándome, deteniendo mi corazón. ¿Qué Cloud estaba desaparecido? ¿Cómo podía ser posible?

-¿Está segura, señora Strife? - inquirí, mirándola fijamente mientras apretaba la taza de té caliente bajo mis manos.

-Si. - dijo. La noté demasiado tranquila. Tal y como una madre no se sentiría si su hijo estuviera desaparecido durante semanas.

-¿Y no sabe? ¿No sabe donde pueda estar? -insistí. La señora siguió tomando pequeños sorbos de su café mientras me miraba con discreción.

-No. No sé… absolutamente nada.

Y con esa poca información, volví a casa.

Pasaron los meses y Cloud seguía desaparecido. ¿Dónde, dónde estaría? Y lo peor de todo, lo que no me dejaba dormir en las noches, era si estaba bien. Si estaba vivo.

Los cambios, motivo de la preocupación, se hicieron presa de mi. Mi cabello caía en grandes matas sin control, estaba más delgada y pálida que de costumbre. Incluso decidí cambiarme de casa y cambiar el negocio a un local vacío de la ciudad a la que me había marchado.

No me mudé a una gran casa. Era un pequeño comunidad de vecinos. Quizá sería lo mejor, así podría lidiar con las relaciones sociales, que, en 3 meses de cautiverio (y grandes perdidas económicas) habían desaparecido, en definitivas cuentas, me había vuelto un esqueleto andante y antisociable.

Los vecinos me recibieron bien, eran gente humilde. En el edificio no había mucho movimiento, pues casi no había niños, y los que habían, eran ya adolescentes y algunos a punto de alcanzar la mayoría de edad. El resto eran adultos o ancianos.

Decidí comprarme un perrito para que me hiciera compañía. Un Toy. Me sentía muy a gusto con el.

Poco a poco, fui hablando mas, y volviendo a recuperar lo que antes creía perdido.

El cabello ahora estaba fortalecido y brillante, y volvía a ser del color del chocolate.

La piel volvía a ser morena, y el peso se había restablecido, aunque no lo suficiente, pero al menos ya no cabía en una 34 con 22 años.

Y así, pasó otro mes…

Era por la mañana. Demasiado temprano, si mirábamos las horas a las que me solía levantar aquella última semana, pero escuché ruidos en la escalera, cosa que hacía que mi repentino sueño ligero se volviera un suplicio. Decidí levantarme de la cama y echar un vistazo a través de la mirilla.

Era el portero, Alberto, un hombre ya bastante mayor pero de gran corazón. Escuché ligeramente lo que decía.

-Aun queda un tramo de escalera… ¿quiere que le lleve al perro? - dijo, intentando coger un canasto de un rojo intenso. Al parecer, la persona que estaba tras la pared se negó, porque el portero dijo: - Bueno… como quiera… Acompáñeme.

Iba a dejar de mirar (la curiosidad mató al gato…) cuando de repente, las manos me temblaron, el frío se apoderó de mi cuerpo, y el corazón dejo de latirme.

El hombre rubio con intensos ojos azules que estaba cargado con 2 maletas y el canasto del perro se parecía mucho a el.

Juraría que era el.

**Fin Del Capitulo.**

**Bueno… espero que os haya gustado! Bsos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! ^^ ¿Qué tal? Cuanto tiempo sin escribir, madre mía… -.- Siento haberos tenido esperando por los capítulos, pero con tantas cosas que tengo que hacer… =) Bueno, perdón por la tardanza, pero aquí lo tenéis, un capítulo nuevecito! (L)**

**Capitulo 2.**

**A**brí la puerta lentamente cuando el rubio terminó de subir las escaleras que separaban mi casa del piso superior. Mis manos temblaban a causa de la emoción que, en vano, trataba de contener.

Pero es que, había algo que no entendía : ¿Qué hacía Cloud allí? Si estaba tan lejos de su casa, era … porque… ¿huía? Pero, si fuera así, ¿de qué huía?

De repente, decidí cerrar la puerta y sentarme en el sillón de mi casa. No sabía porque, pero ahí me sentía mas segura que en cualquier otro lugar.

**_Cloud_**

-Bueno, señor Strife. Le dejo con su nueva casa. ¡Que la disfrute! - dijo el portero, con una sonrisa aunque entre jadeos. Sentí algo de compasión por el, ya que debían de ser muchas escaleras para su edad.

-Gracias. - respondí. Dejé las maletas a un lado del mueble - bar que había en la cocina y eché un vistazo alrededor. Lo cierto era que la casa estaba bastante bien. Me gustaba.

Decidí abrir las ventanas y mirar el paisaje de fuera. Daba a un bosque. El paisaje era bastante bello, pero el tiempo no acompañaba nada. Me hacía recordar viejos y malos tiempos…

_-Y, entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer? - me preguntó mi madre, con desdén. - Esa chica ya tiene una pareja. Nunca, ¿me oyes? Nunca, se fijará en alguien como tú._

_Me quedé helado. No podía ser. No ahora…_

_-Pero claro, ¿cómo vas a conseguir algo si siempre estás en el taller? Esa… se ha cansado de ti._

_Noté el odio contenido en las palabras de mi madre. Sabía que nunca le había caído bien ella. Pero yo la quería. Yo estaba enamorado de ella… _

Y por ella me había marchado lejos tanto tiempo. Porque no había soportado el dolor de conocer que ella estaba enamorada y, probablemente, con otra persona. Si, era algo muy tonto, puesto que podría haber cogido mi móvil y llamarla, conocer la verdad.

Pero ya lo había hecho mi madre por mi. Nunca… nunca pensé que ella pudiera ser… así…

_-¿Mamá? - pregunté, al ver desde el recibidor el fuego en la chimenea del salón. Mi madre estaba sentada, llorando a lágrima viva. Parecía realmente angustiada.-¿Qué ocurre? - inquirí con suavidad._

_-Nada, hijo, no es nada…-dijo ella, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto. Pero no la creí. _

_-¿Seguro? - dije, sentándome a su lado y pasando un brazo por su hombro._

_Entonces, estalló en sollozos. _

_-Hijo… es … esa mujer…_

_-¿Mujer? - hice una mueca, sin saber de que hablaba. -¿De quién hablas?_

_-La… la llame… le conté… todo - sollozó - y… lo único que hizo… fue… increparme… me insultó, Cloud… me … faltó al … respeto… _

_-¿Qué? Pero - intenté tranquilizarla - mamá, dime de quien hablas y podremos solucionarlo. _

_Ella tomó algo de aire y musitó un nombre de una mujer a la cual empecé a odiar y a amar. Y todo se tornó en rencor._

_-Aerith._

Mis ojos se endurecieron al recordar aquel momento de mi vida. Era increíble. Aerith Gainsborough se había vuelto una mujer cruel que solo sabía hacer daño a los demás. Y yo, me volví un terco y un estúpido. Quise desaparecer porque no supe a quien defender. Sé que hice mal, pero… estoy seguro de que todos lo comprenderán algún día.

**_Aerith_**

Decidí tomar un poco el aire, aun teniendo presente la repentina aparición de Cloud. ¿Qué debía hacer, a quién debía avisar?

Pero, mientras bajaba las escaleras con pesar, choqué repentinamente con alguien mucho mas alto que yo. Musité "perdón" sin tan siquiera levantar la cabeza.

-No pasa nada. - dijo la voz masculina con suavidad. Aquella voz me robó el sentido e hizo que mi corazón latiera con mas fuerza.

Alcé lentamente la cabeza, y ahí estaba el. Sus ojos cálidos se volvieron fríos, tan fríos como el hielo al verme.

-Cloud - sonreí.

**Fin del capitulo.**

**¡Tachán! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y siento que fuera tan corto! ^^ Bueno, chao, BSOS! (k)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3. **

-Cloud - sonreí, mientras le miraba. No podía definir la cantidad de buenos sentimientos que se agolparon en mi corazón cuando le vi.

Pero todos esos bonitos sentimientos desaparecieron cuando me fijé mejor en la expresión de su rostro. Me miraba con extrañeza, como si no supiera con quien hablaba… como si hubiera perdido la memoria por completo…

-Perdona, eh… ¿nos conocemos? - preguntó con una media sonrisa. Repentinamente, sentí como un cubo repleto de agua helada caía sobre mi, sin piedad.

Aquellas dos malditas palabras taladraban mi mente y no me dejaban respirar.

Cloud… ¿se había olvidado de mi? Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Habría tenido un accidente y por eso no me recordaba? O… ¿no quería recordarme?

Sacudí la cabeza, intentando quitarme esa última idea de la mente. No podía ser que Cloud se olvidase de mi "intencionadamente", puesto que nosotros éramos demasiado buenos amigos. Y una amistad tan fuerte como aquella nunca se olvida, aunque entre ambas personas hubiesen distancias…

-Pues, ¡claro que nos conocemos! - dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. - ¡Tienes que estar de broma, Cloud! ¿Cómo no te vas a acordar de mi? Anda, ¡no seas tonto! - le reñí, con simpatía, como siempre había hecho.

-Lo siento, pero… yo no te recuerdo. Es más creo que esta es la primera vez que te veo en mi vida. Ni siquiera se como te llamas, ni nada.

Lo miré boquiabierta y con los ojos como platos. En efecto, se había olvidado de mi.

-Cloud… ¿has sufrido un accidente o algo? - pregunté, escrutándole con la mirada. No parecía nervioso, ni risueño, ni nada. Parecía un juguete carente de sentimientos.

-No.

-Pero tu… desapareciste. ¿Por qué?

De repente, me miró con fiereza. Era una mirada fría, insoportable. Un escalofrío me recorrió por completo.

-Escucha, no sé de quien demonios te estás riendo. -me espetó. - Pero yo a ti no te conozco. Desparecí, sí, lo admito. Pero tu no eres quién para preguntarme los motivos. - finalizó.

Cada palabra había sido dicha con odio. Con maldad. Y eso era algo que había sentido hasta el ultimo trocito de mi cuerpo.

Un nudo se me formó en la garganta y unas lagrimas se agolparon en mis ojos, pero las contuve.

-¿Lo has entendido? - replicó.

-Si, tienes razón. - respondí, con voz baja y sin volver a mirarle.

-Bueno, pues ya lo sabes. - dijo, dándome la espalda y desapareciendo de mi vista. Lo escuché subir los escalones, pero parecían demasiado lejos de lo que en realidad estaban. Sentí mi respiración ardiente, abrasando toda mi garganta y mis pulmones a su paso. Me abracé a mi misma, mientras sentía como un profundo hueco se abría en mi pecho y me hacía perder la noción.

Pero, ¿¡qué demonios estaba pasando! ¿Por qué Cloud era así conmigo? Además, sólo parecía haberse olvidado de mi, puesto que conocía perfectamente los detalles que lo habían llevado a desaparecer por completo…

Me di la vuelta, desesperada y abrí la puerta con manos de mantequilla. Cerré la puerta con fuerza, jadeando, casi sin poder respirar. Abrí las ventanas, casi las empujé hacia afuera, y ni siquiera me sobresalté cuando chocaron contra las paredes. Rebusqué en los armarios con ansiedad, sin saber ni siquiera que buscaba. Luego fui al baño y tiré todo lo que se encontraba en las estanterías. Todo cayó al suelo, roto en pedazos. Me senté en el suelo, respirando con dificultad, sollozando. No podía ser… aquello tenía que ser un mal sueño, un sueño del que, al despertar, todo estaría recogido, normal, Cloud viviría conmigo y todos estaríamos bien y felices…

Vislumbré una cosa brillante en el suelo. Temblando, la cogí y la puse entre las manos. Era un trozo de un espejo de mano del que ya solo quedaban restos. A través de ese trozo, pude ver una parte de mi ceja y el ojo derecho, el cual brillaba de ansiedad, repleto de lágrimas. Fruncí el ceño con furia y lo lancé contra la pared.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Durante el día me dediqué a ordenar la casa y limpiarla a fondo. Luego fui al supermercado a reponer todo lo que había roto en el baño. Pero no compré ningún espejo de mano.

Regresé a casa por la tarde, casi anochecía. Cuando llegué al portal, me encontré con una joven de cabellos negros y largos. Parecía estar esperando a alguien. En cuanto escuchó mis pasos tras ella, se giró, dejando ver unos grandes ojos rubí. Era muy guapa.

-Hola - dijo con simpatía.

-Hola. -dije, concediéndole una sonrisa. Seguía mi camino cargada de bolsas, cuando la chica guapa me detuvo.

-¡Espera! - se acercó hasta mi. La miré con extrañez. ¿Qué querría? - Perdona. - dijo, sonriente - ¿Vives aquí no? - asentí ligeramente, deseando que acabara pronto de hablar, ya que las bolsas empezaban a pesar mas de la cuenta - Ah, entonces… por casualidad, ¿no sabes donde vive Cloud, Cloud Strife? Me refiero a que puerta es… es que , veras soy su novia y me dijo que vivía aquí y bueno…

Abrí mucho los ojos. Pero de repente se endurecieron, llenos de odio.

-No sé que puerta es la de ese señor. Ni siquiera le conozco. - le espeté.

-Oh.. Bueno, disculpa, ¿si? Gracias de todas formas. - dijo, con simpatía.

Sonreí levemente y me giré, con ganas de llegar a casa.

Si yo era una "desconocida" para el señor Cloud Strife, él también sería un desconocido para mi.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**Bueeno! Jeje antes que nada siento mucho la tardanza a la hora de subir los capítulos, pero entre las vacaciones y que estaba un poco trabada porque no sé como seguir las historias, pues… Sólo espero que os haya gustado y os prometo que me esforzaré para que salga un capitulo mejor la próxima vez. Besos! (L)**


End file.
